naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonic_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic: Project Storm
Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic: Project Storm 'is an action-packed, fighting video game that covers up the entire series and will also include an additional filler story arc. It will also take upon gameplay elements from the ''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast ''and ''Budokai Tenkaichi ''series. Story Main Chapters *The First Chapter *New Adventures *Shirogane's Puppet Reign *Babylon Ark Search *Five Nations Civil War *Universal Blood War *New Shattered World Crisis *Korra's Odyssey *Day of the Black Comet *Zanpakuto Rebellion *Swords Beast Campaign *Kagura's Revenge *Return of the Metarex *Eggman's Conquest Campaign *Last War Filler Chapters * Gameplay The gameplay style mostly takes up elements of the ''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm ''series along with additional gameplay elements from the ''Dragon Ball Z ''games developed by ''Spike. Characters now have three health bars, which indicate green, yellow, and red and the opponent will lose if the last health bar is gone. There are also two energy gauges: one that is within the same HUD as the character's vitality and a numbered gauge that appears beside it. The numbered gauge is the Ultimate Meter. Ultimate Attacks can only be activated once the gauge is full and displays a number from 1-4. The other gauge is the Energy Meter, which can be charged at any time and allows characters to transform or use their Special Attacks, similar to the Budokai Tenkaichi series. The combo style of each character will mostly be like that in the Ultimate Storm series; such as a Neutral Combo, an Upper Combo, a Lower Combo, an Aerial Combo, a Tilt, and a Throw, along with a Counter which can be activated when you press the guard button, and when hit correctly, press the attack button to activate the counter. This represents the light-combo tablet, while the game now introduces a heavy-combo tablet; such as a Neutral Combo, an Aerial Combo, a Throw, and a Heavy Strike, which sends a character flying with one hit. A Ranged attack will also be present in this game, like throwing shuriken or kunai like regular characters, or use ranged combos for a few, like Uryu, Tenten, and Shino. Characters will fight in massive, destructible 3D environments. Each character is given two special attacks and an Ultimate Attack. Some specials can also be used in the air or have enhanced attacks to deal more damage like Naruto's Giant Rasengan or Kakashi's Lightning Beast Running Jutsu. Ultimate Attacks refer to cinematic or destructive techniques as in the case of Madara's Shattered Heaven, a Jinchuriki's Tailed Beast Bomb, and Ichigo's Final Getsuga Tensho. In addition, characters are no longer limited to the Awakening system from the Ultimate Ninja series, as most characters can now awaken at any time. Regular awakenings, such as Sage Mode, Tailed Beast Mode, a Soul Reaper's Bankai, a Bender's Zenkai, an Awakening Aura Transformation, a Super Transformation or Mangekyo Sharingan, can be accessed and canceled at any time, through the cost of Energy Meter energy. Giant Awakenings, such as each Jinchuriki's Tailed Beast Form, the Uchihas' Susano'o, any giant-sized Bankai, or any other giant-sized forms, can only be activated by using the Ultimate Meter. Once the Ultimate Meter depletes, the Awakening will reverse. Most awakenings (except for giant awakenings) will have four special attacks and an ultimate attack, as well as getting hit by an enemy's ultimate attack, special attack or throw if hit. Characters can select transformations by using the R2 button to pick which transformations they can select. Most transformations such as Naruto's Kurama Chakra Mode, or Ichigo's Bankai, can access a second transformation depending on the awakening conditions. Characters can also use ninja tools to inflict damage or increase battle support by pressing the R2 button and using the D-pad to swap the transformation table to the ninja tool tablet. A new element in the gameplay is "Shadowblur Skrimish", where it can be activated whenever characters dash into each other, resulting in the players needing to spin the left stick of their controller to overpower the other. Special attack clashes will also be present, whenever it can be long, mid, or close-range special attacks. Each character will have special actions that they can activate, similar to the Awakening actions seen in Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 and the special actions in the Raging Blast series. An example includes Minato Namikaze's Flying Thunder God Jutsu. During battle, there can be one-on-one battles, team battles, and free-for-all battles. The one-on-one battle is basically one character fighting against another. In a free-for-all battle, you can have one player go up against five other CPU opponents. In team battles, you can have one player team up with one or more CPU's to fight against one or more CPU opponents. The max no. of members in a team battle is up to two to three players on each side. As mentioned before, this game features large, destructible stages. Beginning with the new stage layout, a stage such as the Hidden Leaf Village is now four times larger than its counterpart in the Ultimate Ninja Storm series. For example, rather than only fighting within a small area of the village, players are now able to fight outside of the village gate and can venture as far as the Hokage's Mansion. Referring to both the first installment in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and crossover J-Stars Victory VS, players will have a mini-map that will display the layout of the stage and show their current location and the location of their opponent. Two player local battles will be split-screen for the first time in a Naruto game. Characters can also use their vitality energy to climb up walls or buildings, allowing more diversity in their battles. Also, if one player runs up the wall, the other character can still fight on the ground. Some characters (including normal or giant-sized awakenings) can fly depending on the character's abilities. Concerning stage destruction, there are two forms. One form is accessed through destructive attacks, such as the Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken, Getsuga Tensho, a master-level Bending Attack, and Cherry Blossom Clash. This type of destruction will leave noticeable craters in a stage and may destroy or damage buildings, but are not nearly powerful enough to destroy the stage. This is where the second types comes in. The second destruction level is complete stage destruction. For example, a well-aimed Tailed Beast Bomb, Shadow's Chaos Blast, or Nagato's Catastrophic Planetary Devastation will be powerful enough to leave entire stages ravaged and barren. Some stages, such as the Hidden Leaf Village, New Republic City or Orochimaru's Hideout, have unique levels of destruction, whereas others, such as a traditional plains stage, will result in a generic wasteland. Quick-time event boss battles return, as well as introduction dialogue at the beginning of battle. For example, at the start of a battle, the camera will pan across the stage before cutting to the characters. The characters will say a line of dialogue to each other in a brief cutscene and the battle will commence. Certain characters, such as Killer Bee and Kisame Hoshigaki, will have special dialogue with each other, referencing the connection between them. In addition, matching certain characters against each other in Free Battle mode will have in-game dialogue. One example is a match between Gaara and Deidara or Hitsugaya and Halibel. While fighting in-game, the characters will recite their famous quotes from their battle with each other. Gameplay Controls PS4 *Left Analog Stick: Move Character *Right Analog Stick: Move Camera/Toggle Targets *Circle: Light Combo Attack ** *Triangle: Strong Combo Attack ** *Square: Ranged ** *X: Jump/Double Jump (if pressed again) ** *L1: Transform/Battle Tablet *L2: Special Attack 1 *R1: Guard *R2: Special Attack 2 *D-Pad Xbox One * Playable Characters *Naruto Uzumaki (Early) (Sage Mode, Kurama Chakra Mode, Summoning: Gamabunta) **Costumes *Naruto Uzumaki (Mid) (Sage Mode, Kurama Chakra Mode, Tailed Beast Mode, Kurama Mode, Summoning: Gamakichi) *Naruto Uzumaki (End) (Kurama Chakra Mode, Tailed Beast Mode, Kurama Mode, Summoning: Gamakichi) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Early/Mid) (Bankai, Hollow Mask) *Ichigo Kurosaki (End) (Bankai, Hollow Mask, New Hollow Form) *Korra (Early/Mid) (Avatar State, Zenkai) *Korra (End) (Avatar State, Zenkai, Giant Avatar Spirit) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Early/Mid) (Speed Aura Mode, Super Sonic, Sonic the Werehog) *Sonic the Hedgehog (End) (Speed Aura Mode, Super Sonic) *Hinata Hyuga (Byakugan, Twin Lion Fists Mode) *Rukia Kuchiki (Shikai) *Asami Sato (Asami's Mecha Armor) *Amy Rose *Sasuke Uchiha (Early/Mid) (Mangekyo Sharingan, Susano'o, Summoning: Aoda) *Sasuke Uchiha (End) (Mangekyo Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Susano'o, Eternal Susano'o, Summoning: Aoda) *Sakura Haruno (Creation Rebirth, Summoning: Katsuyu) *Sai *Shikamaru Nara *Ino Yamanaka *Choji Akimichi (Super Expansion Jutsu, Butterfly Choji Mode) *Renji Abarai (Bankai) *Uryu Ishida (Ginrei Kojaku) *Uryu Ishida (Seele Schneider) *Orihime Inoue *Yasutora Sado ('''Brazo Izquiedo del Diablo) *Karin Kurosaki (Early/Mid) (Bankai) *Karin Kurosaki (End) (Bankai, Hollow Mask) *Momo Hinamori (Bankai) *Mako (Zenkai) *Bolin (Zenkai) *Liu (Zenkai) *Jinora (Early/Mid) (Zenkai) *Jinora (End) (Zenkai, Second Zenkai) *Ikki (Zenkai) *Meelo *Miles "Tails" Prower (Wind Aura Mode) *Knuckles the Echidna (Earth Golem Mode, Super Knuckles) *Cream the Rabbit *Big the Cat *Sticks the Badger *Zach the Hedgehog (Lightning Aura Mode, Super Zach) *Kiba Inuzuka (Two-Headed Wolf Mode) *Shino Aburame *Rock Lee (Eight Gates Mode) *Neji Hyuga (Byakugan) *Tenten *Konohamaru Sarutobi *Hanabi Hyuga *Karin Uzumaki *Suigetsu Hozuki (Water Arm Mode) *Jugo (Curse Mark Second Stage) *Toshiro Hitsugaya (Early/Mid) (Bankai) *Toshiro Hitsugaya (End) (Bankai, Ice Dragon Form) *Rangiku Matsumoto *Ikkaku Madarame (Bankai) *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck (Adult) (Resurreccion - Gamuza) *Kai (Early/Mid) (Zenkai) *Kai (End) (Zenkai, Ice Dragon Form) *Opal Beifong *Wei Beifong (Zenkai) *Wing Beifong (Zenkai) *Huan Beifong *Sally Acorn (Forest Acorn Mode) *Nicole the Holo-Lynx *Antoine D'Coolette (Royal Sword Mode) *Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette *Rotor the Walrus *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon (Samurai Sword Mode) *Charmy Bee *Silver the Hedgehog (Psychic Aura Mode, Super Silver) *Blaze the Cat (Fire Aura Mode, Burning Blaze) *Kakashi Hatake (Early/Mid) (Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan) *Kakashi Hatake (End) (Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan) *Yamato *Might Guy (Eight Gates Mode) *Shinji Hatake *Kurenai Yuhi *Anko Mitarashi *Iruka Umino *Shizune *Kushina Uzumaki (Red Habenero Mode) *Jiraiya (Imperfect Sage Mode, Summoning: Gamabunta) *Yuago Uzuki *Towa *Komachi *Tsunade (Creation Rebirth, Summoning: Katsuyu) *Minato Namikaze (Early/Mid) (Kurama Chakra Mode) *Minato Namikaze (End) (Kurama Chakra Mode, Yin Kurama Mode) *Hiruzen Sarutobi *Tobirama Senju *Hashirama Senju (Early/Mid) (Chakra Enhanced Swords, Sage Mode, Wooden Golem Mode) *Hashirama Senju (End) (Chakra Enhanced Swords, Sage Mode, Wooden Golem Mode, Sage Art: Wood Style: True Thousand Hands) *Isshin Kurosaki *Yoruichi Shihoin (Shunko) *Kisuke Urahara *Byakuya Kuchiki (Bankai, Senkei) *Soi Fon (Shunko) *Tenzin (Zenkai) *Bumi *Kya *Lin Beifong (Zenkai) *Suyin Beifong (Zenkai) *Gaara (Early/Mid) (Shukaku) *Gaara (End) (Shukaku) *Temari *Kankuro (Salamander Mode, Scorpion Mode) *Izuru Kira *Shuhei Hisagi (Shikai, Bankai) *Iroh II *Shadow the Hedgehog (Early/Mid) (Chaos Aura Mode, Super Shadow) *Shadow the Hedgehog (End) (Chaos Aura Mode, Super Shadow) *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Ay (Lightning Style Chakra Mode) *Killer Bee (Eight-Tails Cloak: Version 2, Gyuki) *Darui *Kenpachi Zaraki (Reiryoku Limiter Removal) *Yachiru Kusajishi *Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Bankai) *Nemu Kurotsuchi *Varrick (Varrick's Mecha Armor) *Zhu Li Moon (Zhu Li's Mecha Armor) *Alejandro the Lion (Savage Lion Mode) *Alice the Chipmunk *Mei Termui *Tonraq (Zenkai) *Desna *Eska *Jet the Hawk (Sky Babylon Mode) *Wave the Swallow *Storm the Albatross *Chaos (Perfect Chaos) *Ohnoki *Shinji Hirako (Hollow Mask) *Kensei Muguruma (Bankai, Hollow Mask) *Rojuro Otoribashi (Shikai, Hollow Mask) *Love Aikawa (Hollow Mask) *Hachigen Ushoda (Hollow Mask) *Lisa Yadomaru (Shikai, Hollow Mask) *Mashiro Kuna (Hollow Mask) *Hiyori Sarugaki (Shikai, Hollow Mask) *Marechiyo Omaeda *Mighty the Armadillo *Ray the Flying Squirrel *Mifune *Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto *Shunsui Kyoraku *Nanao Ise *Jushiro Ukitake *Sajin Komamura (Bankai) *Ode the Tortoise (Buddha Sage Mode) *Ken the Wolf (Fire Wolf Mode) *Ash the Mandrill (Rock Mandrill Mode) *Senna the Tigress (White Lightning Tiger Mode) *Mia the Snake *Jack the Eagle *Talia the Raven *Tom the Buffalo (Titan Bull Mode) *Orochimaru (White Snake Mode, Summoning: Manda II) *Kabuto Yakushi (Snake Mode) *Kimimaro Kaguya (Curse Mark Second Stage) *Sakon & Ukon (Curse Mark Second Stage) *Jirobo (Curse Mark Second Stage) *Kidomaru (Curse Mark Second Stage) *Tayuya (Curse Mark Second Stage) *Kagura *Bando *Kato Kuzuki (Bankai) *Tahno Suzunani (Bankai) *Renna Tsubaki *Renno Tsubaki *Kaya Hazami *Kenta Pura *Kanan (Zenkai) *Anju (Zenkai) *Maia (Maia's Mecha Armor) *Hano (Zenkai) *Zane *Dusty *Doctor Eggman (Egg Magnus) *E-106 Eta *E-107 Theta *E-110 Iota *E-117 Sigma *Fang the Sniper *Bean the Duck *Bark the Polar Bear *Madara Uchiha (Early/Mid) (Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Rinnegan, Susano'o) *Madara Uchiha (End) (Susano'o, Perfect Susano'o, Susano'o Armored Nine-Tails) *Obito Uchiha (Early/Mid) (Mangekyo Sharingan) *Obito Uchiha (End) (Sharingan and Rinnegan, Summoning: Ten-Tails) *Nagato *Konan (Paper Angel Mode) *Itachi Uchiha (Early/Mid) (Tsukyomi Mode) *Itachi Uchiha (End) (Susano'o) *Kisame Hoshigaki (Early/Mid) *Kisame Hoshigaki (End) (Samehada Fusion) *Deidara (C2 Dragon) *Sasori of the Red Sand (Human Puppet Mode) *Hidan (Jashin Ritual Mode) *Kakuzu (Four Hearts Mode) *Zabuza Momochi *Haku *Jinin Akebino *Mangetsu Hozuki *Kushimaru Kuriarare *Jinpachi Munashi *Ameyuri Ringo *Fuguki Suikazan *Hanzo *Second Tsuchikage *Fourth Kazekage *Second Mizukage *Third Raikage *Yugito Nii (Matatabi) *Yagura (Isobu) *Roushi (Son Goku) *Han (Kokou) *Utakata (Saiken) *Fuu (Chomei) *Sosuke Aizen (Early/Mid) *Sosuke Aizen (End) (Hogyoku - Second Fusion, Hogyoku - Third Fusion) *Gin Ichimaru (Early/Mid) *Gin Ichimaru (End) (Bankai) *Kaname Tosen (Bankai, Hollow Mask, Resurreccion - Suzumushi Tsushiki: Grillar Grillo) *Yammy Riyalgo (Early/Mid) *Yammy Riyalgo (End) (Resurreccion - Ira) *Coyote Stark (Resurreccion - Los Lobos) *Baraggan Louisenbairn (Resurreccion - Arogante) *Tier Halibel (Resurreccion - Tiburon) *Ulquiorra Schiffer (Early/Mid) *Ulquiorra Schiffer (End) (Resurreccion - Murcielago, Resurreccion - Segunda Etapa) *Nnoitora Gilga (Resurreccion - Santa Teresa) *Grimmjow Jaegerjaques (Early/Mid) *Grimmjow Jaegerjaques (End) (Resurreccion - Pantera) *Zommari Leroux (Resurreccion - Brujeria) *Szayelaporro Grantz (Resurreccion - Fornicaras) *Aaroniero Arruruerie (Resurreccion - Glotoneria) *Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio (Resurreccion - Giralda) *Cirucci Sanderwicci (Resurreccion - Golodrina) *Gantenbainne Mosqueda (Resurreccion - Dragra) *Kugo Ginjo (Fullbring Armor) (Enhanced Cross of Scaffold: Bankai) *Shunkuro Tsukishima *Jin Kariya (Doll: Messer) *Maki Ichinose *Zaheer (Early/Mid) *Zaheer (End) (Zenkai) *Ghazan (Zenkai) *Ming-Hua (Zenkai) *P'Li (Zenkai) *Unalaq (Zenkai) *Metal Sonic (Early/Mid) *Metal Sonic (End) (Neo Metal Sonic, Metal Madness, Metal Overlord) *Metal Tails *Metal Knuckles *Metal Naruto (Four-Tailed Chakra Cloak, Mecha-Kurama Mode) *Metal Ichigo (Bankai) *Metal Korra (Avatar State) *Scourge the Hedgehog (Early/Mid) *Scourge the Hedgehog (End) (Super Scourge) *Alicia Acorn *Patch D'Coolette *Bolt the Hedgehog *Miles Prower *Boomer Walrus *Buns Rabbot *Rosy the Rascal *Mephiles the Dark *Owari Otsutsuki (Tenseigan, Tenseigan Chakra Mode, Summoning: Dragondo) *Shi (Crystal Dragon Mode) *Yakubyo (Wind Style Chakra Mode) *Senso (Earth Style Chakra Mode) *Kikin (Lightning Style Chakra Mode) *Fuda (Fire Style Chakra Mode) *Chira (Water Style Chakra Mode) *Akari (Tarantula Mode) *Hoda (Werewolf Form) *Xin Bau (Zenkai) *Yosuke (Zenkai) *Jiro (Zenkai) *Kala (Zenkai) *Azu (Zenkai) *Black Doom (Devil Doom) *Eclipse the Darkling (Monster Form) *Koga Kuchiki *Muramasa *Zangetsu (Bankai) *Hollow Ichigo (Bankai) *Sode no Shirayuki *Zabimaru (Monkey and Snake) (Bankai) *Dangetsu (Bankai) *Tobiume (Bankai) *Gonryomaru *Sakanade *Senbonzakura (Bankai) *Tenken (Bankai) *Katen Kyokotsu *Tachikaze (Bankai) *Kazeshini (Bankai) *Hyorinmaru (Bankai) *Haineko *Hozukimaru (Bankai) *Ruri'iro Kujaku *Viper *Two Toed Ping *Rockhead *Zavok (Giant Zavok) *Master Zix *Zazz *Zeena *Zor *Zomon *Zentos *Menma Uzumaki (Black Nine-Tails) Non-Playable Characters * Teams * Playable Stages *Air Temple Island (Day, Night, Destroyed) *Chunin Exams Stadium *Final Valley (Clear Sky, Rainy, Destroyed) *Five Kage Summit Venue *Forest of Dead Trees *Forest of Death *Forest of Quiet Movement (Day, Evening, Night) *Grassy Waves Prairie (Day, Night) *Great Naruto Bridge *Great Snowfield of Iron *Hidden Cloud Village *Hidden Leaf Forest (Day, Evening, Night) *Hidden Leaf Village (Day, Evening, Night, Destroyed, Reconstruction) *Hidden Mist Village *Hidden Rain Village (Upper, Lower) *Hidden Sand Gate *Hidden Sand Village (Day, Night) *Hidden Snake Grotto *Hidden Stone Village *Lightning Desert (Normal, Destroyed) *Mount Myoboku *New Republic City (Day, Evening, Night, Destroyed, Reconstruction) *Orochimaru's Hideout (Normal, Destroyed) *Samurai Bridge (Upper, River) *Seireitei Streets (Day, Evening) *Sogyoku Hill *Storm Cloud Ravine *Sulphur Stone Temple *Tailed Beast Temple *Tanzuka Town *Tanzuka Town Inn *Tanzuka Town Outskirts *Third Training Field (Day, Evening, Night) *Top of Lookup Tower *Turtle Island *Waterfall of Truth (Day, Evening) *War Zone (Day, Night) Boss Battles The First Chapter *Naruto, Ichigo, Korra, Sonic, Shikamaru, Uryu, Knuckles, and Hinata vs. Egg Gorilla *Naruto, Ichigo, Korra, and Sonic vs. Orochimaru and Kato *Ichigo, Korra, and Sonic vs. Itachi and Kisame *Naruto vs. Haku New Adventures * Shirogane's Puppet Reign * Babylon Ark Search * Five Nations Civil War * Universal Blood War * New Shattered World Crisis * Korra's Odyssey * Day of the Black Comet *Shadow, Gaara, Toshiro, and Kai vs. Devil Doom Zanpakuto Rebellion *Ichigo, Naruto, Korra, and Sonic vs. Muramasa Swords Beast Campaign * Kagura's Revenge * Return of the Metarex * Eggman's Conquest Campaign * Last War *Naruto, Ichigo, Korra, and Sonic vs. Owari (The Moon) Category:Video Games